


Sticks

by Othersideofdark



Category: One Direction
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Back rubs, Bathing, Bhficfest, Bottom Harry, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Paddling, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: “What a pretty little thing, beauty wasted on such a lousy excuse of a sub,” Louis said, “pretty green eyes, a cherubs curls – simply - a waste.”—Prompt: Picture this: Louis in a big leather arm chair with his legs spread wide, cigarette or joint between his fingers as Harry crawls up to him and tucks himself between his legs. He starts whining and begs to suck Daddy off but he won’t let him. They continue like this with Harry begging and Louis blowing smoke at him/nudging him away with his foot/calling him dirty names/etc. Will he give in? Maybe Harry was a bad boy and this is his punishment? Either way— he loves it.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165
Collections: Bottom Harry Fic Fest





	Sticks

“Daddy!”

“Shhhh, it’s done, I’m all done,” Louis tried to tell Harry over his wails, his bum already raising bruises from the assault it just endured. 

“No more!” Harry sobbed, Louis pulling him up off his lap by his armpits, paddle held in one hand still. 

“Nope, no more baby, you did your twenty five like you earned,” Louis said, standing up from the edge of the bed, hoisting Harry onto his hip as he turned around, depositing the paddle on the nightstand. 

“Do you remember the rest of your punishment though? I think you do,” Louis asked, Harry sobbing out, his heart pounding against Louis’ side. 

“No!” Harry shouted as he was laid down on the bed, Louis raising his eyebrows at him. 

“Harry, don’t make me take my belt out, I don’t want to hear any protesting,” Louis said, “we agreed on a fifteen minute cool down by yourself, that’s what you’re getting.” 

Harry howled at the words, Louis shushing him and running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. 

“Harry, can you tell me what your punishment is?” Louis asked, Harry hiccuping on the bed. 

“Twenty-five with the paddle and then I stay by myself for fifteen,” Harry cried. 

“Is that okay? Can we still handle that?” Louis asked, Harry nodding. 

“Words baby.”

“Yes,” Harry whined, squirming and crying on the duvet. 

“Okay, take some deep breaths baby, you know you’re going to be fine,” Louis said, Harry taking in some decent breaths through his tears. 

“I’m just going to go downstairs and when the timer goes off and you feel calmed down you can come out, okay? Can you tell me your colour before I go?” Louis asked over Harry’s sobs. 

“It’s gr-green daddy,” Harry said, thick tears running down his temples as Louis pulled a timer out of the nightstand, setting it and placing it down. 

“Okay, you yell your colour if you need it,” Louis said as he began to turn away. 

Louis took a deep breath as Harry screamed, arching his back off of the bed before scrambling, Louis quickening his pace to the door as he heard Harry tumble to the floor, groaning from his bum stretching. He still crawled over the carpet, Louis just catching a glimpse of him reaching for the door as he closed it, Harry whimpering out repeated ‘no’s’ as he crumpled against the wood. 

Louis forced himself away from the door as it shook slightly, the anxiety in his chest rising as he walked down the hall and down the three steps into their open living room, Harry’s screams and sobs bouncing off the walls into Louis’ ears. 

His hands were shaky as they reached for his pack of cigarettes, thumb slipping on the lighter more than once as he lit one, pulling in his first drag just as Harry started slamming on the door, the nicotine flooding his lungs and calming him down amidst the noise. He could feel the power rush of punishing Harry battling with soothing him, the next drag of his cigarette smothering out the soothing side. 

Louis looked back towards the bedroom on his third pull, letting the cigarette hang in between his lips as he rolled his wrist, noting the tinge of pain in it from paddling Harry, making him huff out a laugh. 

“Baby, baby, baby,” Louis muttered as he walked around the end table, flicking his ashes into the tray before sitting in his chair - his big, black armchair – taking a drag and blowing it out into the air. 

He sat there and smoked while he listened to Harry slowly break, hearing the timer ding as he lit into his third cigarette. 

He heard Harry groan before hearing the click of a door handle, Harry struggling with the door a little bit, eventually getting it open, just to flop his body into the hallway, breathing heavy as he looked at the living room with a sideways view. He could see Louis smoking. Watched the smoke curl from the end of his cigarette, dissipating into the air. Smelled the thick scent wafting down the hallway. Craved to be in Louis’ lap. 

Harry forced his body to get up, crawling on his hands and knees down the hallway, the carpet burning into his knees. He stumbled a few times, hips mashing into the carpet before he would pick himself up again, pulling himself closer to Louis. 

He missed the fact that he was at the stairs though, hand faltering and dropping down, hitting the edge of the step before slipping to the second one, his torso landing against the edge of the hallway, Harry groaning from the pressure. He let himself slide down the last stair, Louis keeping him in his peripheral vision just in case he smashed his face into the hardwood as he ungracefully fell down the stairs. 

He landed in a heap, part of his body welcoming the cool hardwood, another part of him groaning from the carpet burn that was littering his skin now. Harry knew he was exhausted but he still got up and continued crawling, knees cracking against the hardwood and shoulders aching under his weight. 

The burn of the living room rug made him cry out though, the shaggy fibres soft on his feet but like tiny knives against his knees, Harry immediately begging as he reached Louis, planting himself in between Louis’ legs. 

“Daddy, please,” Harry begged, nosing into Louis’ crotch, wetting Louis’ pants with his snotty nose. 

“I told you to cool off, you didn’t listen,” Louis said to Harry, edging his knee under Harry’s chest and pushing him away, Harry sobbing at the words. 

“I’m sorry daddy, I’m good, I’m really good,” Harry sobbed, getting a foot at the base of his throat when he tried to move back towards Louis’ crotch. 

“Are you though? I told you to stay and cool off and you come out hot and sweaty? All you are is a menace,” Louis spat, pushing Harry to the side with his foot, Harry whining as he laid on the floor. 

“Can’t even stay quiet, what kind of sub are you?” Louis asked, leaning down and blowing smoke across Harry’s face.

Harry tried to keep his sounds in as he took Louis’ assault, the second hand smoke making his head spin, unfiltered nicotine winding through his brain. 

“You even love it, you’re such a cockslut that you fatten up from getting spanked, what a mess,” Louis said as he saw Harry’s leaking cock, red and angry against his belly. Louis poked at it with his toe just to watch Harry jerk and twitch from any sort of stimulation, crying out loudly when Louis pressed on the tip. 

“I told you to stay quiet!” Louis yelled, yanking Harry up by his hair, pulling his face inches from his own. 

Harry’s breath was ragged and his eyes half lidded as Louis looked at him, the filter of his cigarette pressed against Harry’s temple, the lit end of it touching the fringes of Harry’s curls, smoke curling around them.

“Look at me,” Louis demanded, shaking Harry’s head when he didn’t react. 

“I said to look at me,” Louis repeated, Harry’s eyes slowly trailing up to meet Louis’. 

“What a pretty little thing, beauty wasted on such a lousy excuse of a sub,” Louis said, “pretty green eyes, a cherubs curls – simply - a waste.”

Harry visibly flinched as Louis touched his cigarette to his hair, smiling as the curl smoked under his touch. 

He pulled it away after a second, grabbing Harry by the other side of his head, sticking his cigarette back into his mouth. 

“Cat got your tongue now?” Louis asked, smiling as he took a drag and blew it into Harry’s face, Harry’s eyes fluttering as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. 

“So greedy,” Louis smirked, taking another drag, jerking Harry higher into his lap, sealing their mouths together and forcing Harry to take in his smoke. 

Louis watched as Harry choked, coughing as the smoke irritated his lungs, Harry rolling his head back, baring his throat to Louis. Harry felt like he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t help the stray tears from falling, couldn’t even lift his arms to touch Louis. 

“Yeah, relax baby,” Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry’s back as Harry lulled his head forward, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Please,” Harry whined, Louis slowly pulling his head back to look at him. 

“Stop. It.” Louis said, pushing Harry back down to the floor, Harry whining and putting his head back on Louis’ thigh, eyes trained on his crotch. 

Louis watched as Harry tried to nudge his way closer, pulling a drag and blowing it in Harry’s face when he gave Louis a spark of arousal. Harry tried to focus his eyes as his hair was grabbed again, Louis pulling him back up to eye level. 

“I told you not to do that,” Louis said, taking a puff and blowing it directly in Harry’s face, making him close his eyes to stop the sting. 

When Harry opened his eyes, he was met with Louis’ striking eyes, crystal clear beyond the smoke. 

“Please daddy,” Harry whispered, not even sure what he was asking for in the moment. 

“Stop! I hate it when you beg! You’re such a hoe!” Louis yelled as he pushed Harry back to the ground, jamming his cigarette into the ash tray and standing up. 

“Come here you little beggar boy,” Louis snarled, grabbing the top of Harry’s hair, dragging him across the carpet and hardwood as Harry tried to keep up, continually falling to his hands and knees as he was dragged up the stairs. He was dragged down the hallway, fresh tears streaking his face as he was tossed on the bedroom floor. 

“Get up you slut,” Louis said, grabbing Harry by the armpits, throwing him onto the bed face first before rolling him over. 

“Is this what you want? You want my cock so bad, don’t you?” Louis said, standing in between Harry’s legs while stripping off his shirt, his pants dropping to the floor a second later. 

“You’re such a desperate little hoe, always asking for it and always taking when you don’t deserve any of it,” Louis said as he went into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a tube of lube before crawling on the bed over Harry. He stuck his middle finger and ring finger into Harry’s mouth that was gaped open, pulling his head by his jaw to make him look at Louis. 

“Is this what you want? Filthy dog,” Louis said, Harry choking on his fingers, saliva spilling out of the corners of his mouth from it. 

“Gosh, look how much your cock is gagging for it, you’re off your rocker right down to your core, aren’t you?” Louis patronized, teasing at Harry’s cock, rubbing at the slit and making Harry go wild, his legs bumping and squeezing into Louis’ sides, tongue desperately pushing against Louis’ fingers to stop choking him. 

“Your eyes stay on me, pet,” Louis told Harry as he took his hands off of him, quickly dribbling lube on his fingers, prodding them into Harry’s hole. 

“Yeah, that’s the spot you want filled, isn’t it? Your tight little hole begging for it, so tight baby,” Louis said as Harry gargled the spit left in his mouth, doing everything he could to keep his eyes on Louis, his body coursing with want and need. 

Harry screamed as Louis hit his prostate, heels digging into Louis’ back, trying to push him closer to himself. 

“Look at you, so desperate baby, dying for it,” Louis said as he smiled, dribbling lube onto his cock with his free hand, “can’t wait to choke on my dick.”

Harry cried as Louis removed his fingers and sunk his head into his hole, Louis smiling as he worked into Harry, watching him fall apart as he bottomed out. 

“Yeah, that’s where it is, isn’t it? That’s what little hoes want, just want to be filled, don’t they?” Louis said as Harry’s hole pulsed around him, milking the precum out of Louis’ dick. 

Harry nodded as Louis started rocking out of him, pushing back in slowly at first, making sure Harry got to feel the slick glide of him inside, feeling the white hot pain of Louis’ hips pressing into his bruised bottom. 

“Yeah, so good, so good baby,” Louis praised as he sped up, slipping into the pleasure as well, brain short circuiting with the perfection that Harry’s hole was. 

“What a good little cockslut,” Louis said, grabbing Harry by the nape of the neck and pulling him up, pounding up into him at a new angle, Harry’s eyes rolling back as his prostate was assaulted. 

Louis grabbed his cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts, Harry locking eyes with him, looking blissed out of his mind. 

“You gonna cum for me baby? Come on, cum for me,” Louis said, Harry letting out a guttural moan as he came, strings of cum lacing his belly and Louis’. He tightened around Louis as well, causing him to tip over the edge, filling Harry up with his own cum. 

Louis’ ears rang with the broken scream he let out, breathing heavy on Harry’s chest as he tried to regain his senses, post-orgasm hormones hitting him like a truck, levelling out his emotions. He could feel Harry’s chest heaving, his cock going soft in Louis’ hand.

Louis looked up at his face, blotchy patches of pink littering his cheeks, a frown forming on his brow as Louis took his hand off of his dick. 

“Good boy, you’re so good, I’ve got you,” Louis praised as they came down, Louis panting over Harry as he laid him back down on the bed, Harry shaking underneath him. 

“Sheesh, Harry,” Louis said as he leaned his head down on Harry’s shoulder, his insides rattling against each other, anger and pleasure coursing through him. At the first sign of tiredness he stood back up, knowing that even when he was angry Harry was top priority. 

“I’ve got ya, don’t you worry,” Louis repeated, easing out of Harry as gently as he could, Harry letting out high pitched whines at the movement. 

“Sheesh, you drive me so crazy,” Louis said, “what am I going to do with such a naughty sub?” 

Louis watched as Harry continued to cry and whine, wondering how he got to enjoy Harry anytime he wanted. 

“Shhh, I’m right here,” Louis said as Harry looked at him like a lost puppy, Louis knowing that Harry was having trouble and that it was enough, Harry was thoroughly punished. 

“You did so good, so so good baby,” Louis praised, taking a few steady breaths as he calculated what his plan was. 

“Shhh, daddy’s here, we’re going to get cleaned up,” Louis soothed, Harry groaning and breathing heavy still, Louis careful as he slipped his feet to the floor and picked Harry up, leaning his head down on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Louis said quietly as Harry absentmindedly mouthed at his neck, arms dangling down by Louis’ sides as he took Harry into their en-suite. Louis could feel the familiar calmness of post-sex Harry coming over him, snipping away his nicotine fueled anger, simmering it under the surface. 

“You’re a good boy,” Louis praised, kneeling down onto the floor with Harry in his lap, keeping him close as he dug through the linen cabinet, getting out a fluffy towel and spreading it on top of the tile. 

“Keep your legs up love, it’ll help with your bum,” Louis instructed, laying Harry down and positioning him as best he could. 

“Okay, stay still, I’m going to draw you a nice, cool bath,” Louis told Harry before standing up and shutting the door, stepping around Harry to turn on the bath. He made sure the water was lukewarm, a towel folded up on the bottom so Harry wouldn’t have to sit on the hard porcelain. 

Louis rushed around and got out the creams and lotions he would tend Harry’s wounds with, along with the liquid pain reliever Louis knew would settle Harry down into sleep. 

“Okay baby, bath’s all ready,” Louis said as he turned the taps off, gently picking Harry off of the floor, stepping into the lukewarm bath with him in his arms. 

“This is going to sting but I promise it’ll subside,” Louis warned before starting to kneel down, Harry crying out as the water licked at his skin, his body shaking from the pain of it. 

“Good boy, I know it hurts,” Louis said as he laid Harry fully into the water, propping him against the back of the tub. 

“Okay, quick clean,” Louis said as he sudsed up the bath puff, starting on Harry’s torso and working along his arms before doing his legs, washing Harry’s cock and balls last. 

“Lean on me, I’m right here,” Louis said as he got Harry to move forward, Harry out of it as he rested on Louis’ shoulder, the puff washing away the sweat from his back, right down into his dirty bumcrack. 

“Lets do your hair love,” Louis said next, leaving the puff to float behind himself in the water, getting a cup and holding Harry’s neck steady as he leaned back, Louis scooping water onto his head. 

He shampooed Harry’s hair and rinsed him before lathering conditioner into the silky strands. 

“I’m sorry baby, I might need to cut this part out,” Louis said as he tried to soften the singed part of Harry’s hair, rubbing the conditioner into it with his fingertips. Harry whined at the information, frowning for a second before relaxing again, knowing that Louis knew what he was doing. 

“It’s a tiny bit, I promise,” Louis soothed, laying Harry back on the tub before getting Harry’s face wash, scrubbing at his tear-stained cheeks. 

“You’re my baby, aren’t you? So sweet, so good at taking your punishments,” Louis said as he rinsed Harry’s face, smiling as Harry sighed, still out of it but beginning to relax. 

Louis washed himself quickly after that, Harry laying in the water with his eyes half closed, breathing shallow as his exhaustion washed over him. 

“I’m going to pull the plug and rinse you off, okay baby? Get you into bed,” Louis warned as he drained the tub and got the shower head, warming up the water on his hand before starting on Harry. 

“Shhh,” Louis cooed as Harry upset from the water, trying to kick as it stung his carpet burn and bruises, Louis dodging his well-aimed heels. 

“I know it hurts, I’m almost done,” Louis said as he ran the water over Harry’s chest, telling him to close his eyes and hold his breath as he rinsed his face and hair out. 

“Okay, I’m all done,” Louis said as he wiped at Harry’s eyes, Harry letting out loud whines as he was laid back, Louis rinsing himself off quickly. Louis heard Harry get a shiver as he rinsed out his hair, knees bonking the sides of the tub. 

“Daddy I pee pee’d,” Harry said, Louis letting out a chuckle as he wiped his face and looked up, seeing Harry’s mess in between his legs. 

“That’s okay, we can just rinse it away,” Louis said, cleaning away the urine with the shower head before switching it off. 

“We don’t do that in the bath though, okay? Only when we have the shower going,” Louis said, watching Harry nod, Louis standing up and stepping out of the tub. 

“Do you want your frog towel? Be my little froggy?” Louis played as he got out the hooded towel, putting it on Harry’s head before wrapping him in it, rubbing his arms and back to start drying him. 

“Daddy, I’m a frog, ribbit, ribbit,” Harry lazily said as Louis pulled out a towel for himself, smiling as he ran it through his hair and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

“You’re my baby frog, the best frog out there,” Louis praised as he lifted Harry out of the tub, laying him down on the towel again, even as Harry groaned from the movement. 

“You keep wrapped up while I do your bum,” Louis said as he got Harry’s bruise cream, hiking his legs up and tending to the broken skin. 

“Daddy it hurts!” Harry cried as he was touched, involuntarily jerking as the pain made him shake. 

“It’ll feel better soon love, it’s just fresh right now,” Louis explained, trying to be as gentle as he could be with the cream. 

“Let’s get you in a diaper, nice and warm for the night, hmm?” Louis said, Harry whining and crying as he was taped into a diaper, the thick fabric there to stop any accidents from happening when Harry would inevitably pass out in bed. 

“Shhh, I just want to wrap your knees up and then we can brush your teeth and get into bed,” Louis said as he tended to Harry’s rug burn, smearing ointment onto the sore spots before laying some gauze down and wrapping a bandage around them. He tensor bandaged them as well, helping the area stay protected and compressed. 

“Okay, any more sore spots?” Louis asked, Harry shaking his head ‘no’ through his tears. 

“Ibuprofen and teeth then, little one,” Louis said, helping Harry up, sitting him on top of the toilet seat. 

“It’s okay, no need for tears,” Louis said as Harry cried, Louis dosing his medication and getting a cup of water ready. 

“It’ll make the aches go away, and I’ve got your water right here, ready to go,” Louis said as he crouched in front of Harry, holding the little cup of medication up to Harry’s lips, Harry scrunching his face up at the taste as it entered his mouth, Louis quickly getting water into him to make him swallow. 

“Good boy, such a good job,” Louis said as he got Harry to drink the whole glass, Harry sticking his tongue out afterwards. 

“I know, it’s yucky,” Louis sympathized as he refilled the glass and put toothpaste on Harry’s toothbrush. 

“Let’s wash it away,” Louis said as he stuck the toothbrush into Harry’s mouth, brushing his teeth for him. 

“Stick your tongue out baby,” Louis instructed, Harry obeying and letting Louis scrub his tongue with the toothbrush. 

“Okay, rinse and spit in the cup - good boy,” Louis said as he helped Harry drink and slosh the water around his mouth, spitting the foam into the cup for Louis to rinse away. 

Harry groaned as Louis got the floss out, hating the feeling of Louis getting his fingers in his mouth, wiggling the floss in between his teeth to clean them all out. 

Harry huffed as he finished, feeling thoroughly cleaned as Louis washed his hands, drying them off on his towel. 

“I know I said we’d be done but I’d rather get your inhaler done now, then we don’t have to think about it,” Louis said, Harry scrunching his nose up at it. 

“Can I have the chamber?” Harry asked as Louis picked out the little plastic device from the cabinet. 

“Yeah, of course love,” Louis said, getting out his chamber attachment as well. 

“Over your mouth and nose love,” Louis instructed, pressing the mask of the chamber to Harry’s face while shaking the canister in his other hand, smiling at Harry before pushing the canister into the chamber and depressing the medication. 

“Easy breaths love,” Louis instructed as Harry squirmed, Louis putting a hand on the back of his neck to keep his head still against the mask.

“Almost done, I know you don’t like it,” Louis said, silently counting in his head, releasing Harry when time was up. 

“Good boy, all done,” Louis praised as he stood up, Harry wiping his mouth with his towel, coughing into the material as Louis disassembled his inhaler. 

“It’s a bit nasty, I know,” Louis said, closing the cabinet and rubbing Harry’s shoulder as his coughing subsided. 

“Would you like me to blow dry your hair in bed? I know you like that,” Louis said, Harry enthusiastically nodding his head in response, Louis chuckling as he picked Harry up, resting him on his hip and taking him back into the bedroom. 

“Lets get comfy love,” Louis said as he set Harry down on the mattress, grabbing their pillows and stacking them under Harry’s front, getting the blankets from the floor where they had been tossed before Harry’s spanking. He wrapped them around Harry’s legs, cocooning him in. 

“Wait – I know who we need,” Louis said, Harry perking his head up as Louis went into the closet. 

“Teddy!” Harry gasped, grabbing on and hugging the plush teddy bear as Louis gave it to him. 

“Teddy makes it all better, doesn’t he?” Louis chuckled, going into the bathroom and retrieving the hairdryer as Harry happily cuddled his bear.

“Okay frog man, time to get this mop dried off,” Louis said, giggles coming from Harry as his towel was rubbed against his hair, Louis pulling it off of him afterwards. 

Louis laid the towel over the bed frame before combing his fingers through Harry’s hair, searching out the singed section, looking at the strands in his fingers. 

“Two seconds love,” Louis said before quickly darting to the bathroom, pulling out their hair scissors. 

“No daddy!” Harry said as he saw Louis returning with the scissors. 

“It’ll be fine Harry,” Louis reassured. 

“No it’s gonna hurt daddy!” Harry winced away, Louis grabbing his arm before he could bolt. 

“Harry don’t earn another punishment, you should remember the first one still,” Louis said, tapping the scissors on Harry’s bum to remind him how much it hurt. 

Harry whimpered but stayed still as Louis let go of him, picking out the section of hair he was cutting, Harry crying as he heard the snip of the scissors. 

“There, that’s it, I’m all done love, I’m all done,” Louis said, putting the scissors down on the nightstand and hugging Harry from behind, knowing the boy was having an irrational fear. 

“Look, it was just a little bit - can’t even tell in your pretty curls,” Louis said, showing Harry the little piece of cut hair whilst combing through the rest of his hair. 

Harry whimpered and bit his lip, touching at the little bit of hair in front of him. 

“You can’t see it?” Harry asked, subconsciously brushing his own fingers through his hair. 

“Nope, it looks perfect baby,” Louis said with a kiss to Harry’s temple before he moved away, tossing the little bit of hair into the garbage and getting the hairdryer, clicking on the diffuser. 

“Okay, just relax baby,” Louis said as he turned on the hairdryer, working through Harry’s hair with the diffuser and his hand, tightening up Harry’s curls while lulling him closer to sleep, his pain medication starting to kick in as well. 

Harry was gently breathing with his mouth slung open and his eyes closed when Louis shut off the hairdryer, only opening his eyes when Louis rubbed his shoulder. 

“Let’s lay down sweetie,” Louis whispered, hoisting Harry up by his armpits, holding him by one arm as he rearranged the pillows, laying Harry down on them. 

Louis sorted out the blankets on the bed and made sure Harry was tucked in around his waist, arms secured around his teddy bear. Louis pressed kisses to Harry’s cheekbone before tidying up the hairdryer, slipping into the closet to put on some underwear and to put his towel in the hamper. 

“I’ll be right there baby,” Louis said as he stood beside the bed and flicked on the lamp, Harry just barely keeping his eyes open as Louis turned off the overhead light. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Louis said as he crawled into bed, running the back of his fingers across Harry’s cheekbone. 

“Can you rub my back?” Harry asked, nuzzling into Louis’ hand. 

“What’s the magic word baby?” Louis prodded. 

“Please?”

“Of course love, would you like the nice smelly stuff?” Louis asked, getting a nod from Harry. 

“Okay, turn over on your belly and I’ll rub your back,” Louis said, leaning back and getting the oil Harry always loves out of the nightstand, listening to Harry turning on his belly. 

“We all comfy?” Louis asked as he turned back around, Harry on his belly with his teddy under his arm, Louis pushing the blankets down to his bum as he nodded. 

“That’s good,” Louis said as he put a puddle of oil into his hand, putting the bottle on Harry’s nightstand before rubbing his hands together, quick to put the warm oil on Harry’s back. 

Harry went lax as his skin was pressed into, the sleepy scent filling the room as it heated up, Harry like a bowl of jelly underneath Louis. He knew he was drooling but couldn’t help it as Louis’ hands worked on his spine and up onto his neck, across his shoulders and onto his arms a little bit, absolutely drowning in the sensations. Louis went down his sides as well, digging into his low back with his thumbs, edging along the top of his diaper. 

Harry jerked as he began to fall asleep, Louis smiling at it, beginning to lessen his pressure on Harry’s back, eventually just tracing his fingernails across the skin. 

He slipped off the bed as quietly as he could, washing his oily hands in the bathroom before grabbing a small towel, heading back out to Harry with it. He laid it across Harry’s back before pulling up the covers, protecting the sheets from the oil he knew Harry would curse trying to get out, yet he couldn’t tell him to stop. Not when he got to watch Harry sleep soundly, curls wild against his pillow, pink lips parted in quiet breaths. 

Louis left Harry’s side and clicked off the lamp, door left ajar as Louis headed downstairs, seeing the sun just setting, stars poking out against the sky already. He cleaned up his ashtray and any stray dishes, pausing his dishwasher loading as he heard a faint snore come from the bedroom. 

Louis listened as it became rhythmic, knowing that Harry had rolled into his back, strewn himself halfway across the mattress as he dipped into REM sleep, his snoring becoming louder – a byproduct of his asthma that Louis wishes he could take away. 

Louis paused as he went to head to bed, dishwasher closed and kitchen light off, Louis stuck beside the end table. 

He picked up his pack of cigarettes, twirling the package in his fingers as Harry let out a guttural snore in the bedroom. Louis stood there, with the reason Harry got a spanking in the first place, wondering when he got so tied to the little white sticks that he punished Harry when he got caught trying to hide them from him. 

Hearing Harry suck in another snore was all it took for Louis to toss the package away, knowing that he loved Harry way more than a cigarette. 

He shut off any remaining lights and slipped back into the bedroom, brushing his own teeth and taking a pee in the en-suite before kneeling onto the mattress. 

“Shh, it’s just me,” Louis whispered, rousing Harry when he moved his arm, helping the sleep-warm boy roll onto his side, curling around him and kissing his neck. 

Harry was out before Louis knew it, heart steadily beating underneath Louis’ palm, Louis promising himself that he’d keep that heart safe in his grasp, no matter what.


End file.
